


shut up and drive

by justbucky



Series: the nicky chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But whatever, I know I KNOW, Road Trip, nicky chronicles, too short oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbucky/pseuds/justbucky
Summary: they take off





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> i am, and continue to be, a sucker

One summer they go on a roadtrip and it starts like this: Lily has inherited a car.

This is the first car that any of them have ever possessed. Lily names it Gertrude and then Gerald and then Speed Demon! with the exclamation mark included, but none of these names catch on because a child on the side of the street points at then-Gerald and says, with confidence, that is Batman’s car! So Lily’s rusty red orange car, in no way resembling Batman or anything associated with him, is now the Bat.

And so, now that it’s available for them, they load everything they own into the extra wide trunk of the Bat and hit the road with no particular destination, just boundless energy and a map Pete swiped from the campus library. Lily drives first because she wants to have control of the Bat, swearing up and down that she won’t let anyone else so much as touch the wheel, but she falls asleep and nearly crashes them into a grove of trees so Remus props her up on the car floor and quietly takes the lead.

Nicole sits exclusively in the far back seat, having set up a blanket fort and a veritable library. The seat  next to her rotated in inhabitants, though it was often Sirius, and when you sat in the front it looked in your peripheral vision like Nicky might be excavating a burial site or attempting to write the Magna Carta or gone altogether. James and Sirius conspire at each rest stop to see what ridiculous things they can manage to sneak past Remus, who is in charge of the money and often has to pray for patience. James somehow pulls off the purchase of a ten gallon fish tank, and they declare him the winner, but Sirius takes this as a challenge and the next morning when they wake up he’s bought actual fish and turned the trunk into an aquarium. “Sirius Orion Black!” Lily yells, and Nicky is in stitches, and everyone is laughing but also floating away.

James sends group texts from the passenger seat like he isn’t less than two metres away, and at night Remus gets revenge by drawing with Sharpie all over his face. The Sharpie culprit is later taped to the hood of the Bat (“as an example to his sneaky marker friends” James insists). Sirius and Nicky always sleep in the far back seats, laying atop each other, legs tangled and wearing each other’s clothes and one or both of them humming like violas. Sometimes they go slow and Pete sits up on the roof, yelling every time he sees a bird, which is incredibly often.

When they don’t have money they take odd jobs and pick up hitchhikers and sell fruit, perform for coins and make utter fools of themselves. When they _do_ have money they go to restaurants and assume fake identities, put on accents, and sometimes they’re all siblings or businessmen or high fashion designers, reality stars or foreign dignitaries. It doesn’t matter, not when they’re together, not like that. They get up to hijinks and also stoop to ridiculous levels for the sake of petty revenge, and it makes them a family in a way they always knew in the very back of their minds. They would die for one another, and it turned out they would live for each other as well. 


End file.
